One step towards love, two steps back
by Tk Macintosh
Summary: Well, I'm back. So to start off my return I decided to write this. When Ash came home from the Hoenn championship, he expected some relaxing time with his friends, but things get sticky when a old friend shows up & starts a fight with May over Ash. R
1. Coming back home

Tk: Well people, after a hiatus, I decided to come back & write again, but I decided to write a pokemon fic this time. I decided to write a AAMayL , advance shipping, or what ever you want to call it. This is my first time writing this type, so please be kind.

Ash: So, Tk who's gonna be in it?

Tk: Well you, Brock, May, Max, Misty & all the pokemon.

Ash: So no Team Rocket?

Tk: Nope, not at all because a): I can't get their personalities b): I don't feel like adding them in.

Ash: Sounds good to me. Goodness knows that we all need a break once in a while from them huh?

Tk: Yeah, well you better get in place right now Ash or I'll have James take your place & you know what'll happen then

Ash gulps as he remember the little incident with James

Ash: uhhh, gotta go see ya! runs off

Tk: Heh, don't ask about it, it's not pretty . '. Well if some of you are wondering how Ash did in the Hoenn championship, he won it ok? It seems logical, but if you don't agree with me, then tell me in the review ok? Thanks in advance.

One step to love, Two steps back

Chapter 1: Coming Back Home

On the boat to Kanto

"Wow! I can't believe it, I'm finally going to Kanto" said a young boy with dark blue hair & glasses with a lot of excitement who was grinning from ear to ear who was leaning over the side of the railing to see some pokemon "I can't wait to see Pokemon like, Rattata & Raticate"

"Max, calm down ok? I know your excited, but there are people trying to relax on the boat too you know" said a girls voice from off the screen

"May, just relax ok? He's a little kid who's excited, they all act like that, even I was excited when I first went to Hoenn" said a amused voice, who happened to be Ash Ketchum, was shaking his head at his friend who was sunbathing on a lounge trying to relax.

"Well Ash, I want to relax, it's been rush, rush, rush ever since my parents decided to let Max & me go with you to Kanto, so I just want to relax ok?" May said as she put her head up to look at her friend who was in his Reddish/orange swimming trunks & blushed very lightly & layed back down to try & get a tan

"I can't blame ya May, I know what it feels like. I've been rushed a lot too growing up." said our tan friend, Brock as he looked sat on the pool edge next to Ash "I had to watch after 10 little brothers & sisters, so I was always rushed & had barely anytime to relax"

"Heh, I remember them, they were nice after trying to stop me from finishing my attack on your Onix" Ash said as he remembered his first Gym Battle in Kanto

"Wow, Ash, you had to battle Brock? What was it like? What pokemon did he use? What kind of attacks did he try on you? Did you use Pikachu?" Max asked quickly in one breath

"Yeah I did Max, Pikachu was my first pokemon, I wasn't very skilled back then, I lost once, but came back & forfeited, which later Brock gave me the Boulder Badge." Ash said as he looked up into the sky smiling softly as he remembered his beginnings.

"Pika pi, chu pika, pi ka" Pikachu said as he nodded his head who then went back to his favorite meal, which consisted of Ketchup, ketchup & more Ketchup.

"Hahahahah, your right Pikachu." Ash said as he laughed which Brock also joined in

Soon the loudspeaker on the boat came on blaring, saying that the Captain had something to say

"All Passengers, we will be arriving at Pallet Town Harbor in about 20 minutes, so please get all belongings that you have brought with you. That is all" the captain said as the speaker went dead

"Well you guys, let's go get changed right?" Ash asked everyone who nodded their heads & went to change

Pallet Town Harbor

Soon enough everybody was off the boat & down the harbor happy to be here, while some of them were trainers here to challenge the Indigo Plateau, other where here cause they just wanted to come & see the sights & just relax while visiting relatives.

"So Ash, where are we going?" May asked as he walked beside him

"yeah where?" Max wondered as well. "Well we're going to my house, so I can see my mom. She's really nice, plus a great cook probably just as great as Brock"

Brock just grinned at him "Yeah, but I must admit that she is a much better cook then me. She could probably have her own cooking show." Brock said. "Maybe. I can see the name now: "Cooking with Delia." Ash said as he chuckled while shaking his head

"Or how about "Delia's Food, A Gourmet meal for 20" Brock said as he laughed with Ash, but May & Max seemed to confused.

Soon after walking a bit, they reached the infamous home of Ash Ketchum. Ash smiled as he looked at the house glad to be home, while May & Max looked at it with wonder. "So Ash this is where you live?" May asked as she looked at it with wonder

"Yep, this is my house. I'm gonna go see my mom" Ash said as he started running up the stairs & opened the door, but in just a matter of seconds was flying out the door about 20 feet into the sky & soon landed with a thump about 30 feet away from the group while dust was flying out the door.

"Mime, Mime, Mime, Mime, Mime" said a pokemon holding a broom while singing aloud, while the group laughed & went to check on Ash. "Ash, are you okay?" May asked with concern in her chocolate brown eyes. "cough, cough yeah, I'm fine May, thanks" Ash said as he got up slowly dusting himself off "Should've remember that part, just glad it wasn't the vacuum in the face again"

"WOW!! It's a Mr. Mime!" Max said as he ran over to Mr. Mime quickly & started looking at it while measuring it with his tape "I've never seen one up close, this is so cool". "Mr. Mime huh?" May said as she pulled out her Pokedex & scanned Mr. Mime with it.

'Mr. Mime, the Mime Pokemon. This Pokemon creates light barriers with it's hands to make walls, but be careful for this walls are invisible' Dex said as the voice recording finished. "Wow, so it's a mime?" May said as he looked at it.

"Yeah & a pretty good pokemon as well. Now let's see how's it doing" Brock said as he was suddenly in his doctor get up "Hmm, it seems healthy, nice coloration, healthy voice. I declare this pokemon fighting fit".

As the group chuckled, Mr. Mime & Pikachu joined in while walking in. "Mom? I'm home, Ash is here" Ash said as he walked through the living room & into the kitchen seeing his mom. "Ohhh Ash, how is my big boy doing?" Delia Ketchum said as she walked over to her son with her arms spread. "I'm fine mom" Ash said as he walked over to her ready to hug her, but missed completely as Delia picked up Pikachu in her hands & smiled while Ash fell onto his face groaning.

"How are you doing Pikachu?" Delia asked Pikachu, who smiled & gave a thumbs up at her. As Delia put Pikachu on the counter, Ash got up & smiled softly.

"Ooohh, who are these people Ash?" Delia asked her only son & child while looking at Max & May. "These are my friends, May & Max, they're from the Hoenn region. They live in Petalburg & they're the gym leaders kids" Ash said as he smiled as he introduced them to his mother

"Hello, Ms. Ketchum, it's very nice to meet you" Max & May said at the same time. "It's always nice to meet Ash's friends & welcome to my house" Delia said as she went back to doing the dishes "Oh, yeah Ash darling, Professor Oak called, he wanted to see you down at his lab, once you got back".

"Ok Mom, thanks," Ash said as he walked into the Living room & took a seat "so do you guys wanna go?". "No, thanks Ash, I need to get going. I promised my father that I'll come home when I got here, so see ya Ash." Brock said as he shook Ash's hand bye. "So what about you guys?" Ash asked as he looked at May & Max.

"Yes! I'll go, I wanna see all of the Pokemon you have Ash." Max said with enthusiasm, while May was just quite & finally agreed to go with him while Ash just smiled & thanked them. "Ok Mom, we're goin' now" Ash yelled to his mother, while his mother replied back "All right, Ash just be back in time for Dinner, we're having Pizza."

Soon the group was walking down the road to Prof. Oak's lab, while walking they talked about things, like Ash's most embarrassing stories, & what places are good around here.

"Huh? Ash is that you?" said a feminine voice from behind the group.

"Misty is that you?" Ash said as he turned around slowly

end chapter 1

Tk: Well what do you think?

Ash: I think you could have done better, but it's good non-the same. Do you have to keep me here? Ash's Leg is chained to a chair next to Tk

Tk: Yes, you're my muse & your not getting away. Okay some of you may be wondering why I only mentioned Pikachu a few times, so here's your answer: I just can't seem to get him in with the story, but I will try to get him in more, so don't worry ok?

Ash: trying to use a hack saw to cut the chain why won't it work?

Tk: cause that's a butter knife

Ash: Pikachu, thunderbolt attack

Pikachu: PIKA.....CHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lighting bolt zaps Tk

Tk: is fried & smoking well please read & review thank you falls onto his back with swirly eyes

Thank you all who read, Chapter 2 will be up sooner or later when I get the inspiration to write it

Chapter 2: Memories & Jealousness


	2. Memories & Jealousy

Tk: Well people, I'm back again . I'm glad at least one out of 2 people that reviewed my other chapter liked it

Ash: . I don't know why your typing this, but I only ask for one thing, Tk.

Tk: & what's that Ash?

Ash: TO LET ME OUT OF THESE CHAINS!!!!!! _still trying to get free from the chains attached to his chair_

Tk: Nope sorry Ashy boy, but you're my muse & I need you here to help me ok?

Ash: Fine, but couldn't you at lease get another character in here? _sighs hopelessly_

Tk: Fine, Ash. _snaps his fingers & May appears next to him, her leg chained to the chair right next to him_

May: Hey! What am I doing here?

Tk: I brought you here to keep Ash company, so just deal with it ok? Besides Ash needs his girlfriend

Ash: ._blushes a deep red_ She's not my girlfriend!

May: _blushing as well_ Yeah, I'm not his girlfriend under her breath wish I was though

Ash: Huh? What was that May?

May: Nothing Ash, nothing at all! _is waving her hands trying to brush it off while sweat dropping_

Tk: Well why they are chained down, let's get started on this story ok? Oh yeah I forgot last chapter: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters, the only thing I do own is this plot . , but not legally.

One Step towards Love, Two steps back

Chapter 2: Memories & Jealousy

Road to Prof. Oak's Lab

"Misty, is that you?" Ash said as he turned around slowly, seeing red hair done up in a high pony tail, aquamarine (dunno what color they really are "), a yellow suit that when down to just a little below her thighs & a red back pack. "What'd a except? Duplica? Of course it's me, Ash" Misty said as she ran down to him while Ash ran to her & they both meet in the middle & hugged each other happily "It's been a while huh Ash?"

"Yeah it has been Misty." Ash said as they broke the hug & he turned to May "Misty you remember May right?". "Yeah, your trying to become a coordinator right?" Misty asked as she walked down to May & stuck out her hand to her which May accepted & shook Misty's hand. "Yeah, I am & I've already one 3 ribbons." May said as she pulled out her case for her ribbons & opened it showing her 3 ribbons "I got one from Fallarbor, Verdanturf, & Lilycove."

"Hey!! Down here remember me, Misty?" Max asked as he tried jumping up trying to catch Misty's attention. "Yeah, your Max right? You're the one that knows a lot about Pokemon right?" Misty said as she squatted down to Max's level. "Yeah, I am & one of Professor Oak's biggest fans too." Max said as he nodded his head "Well it's great to see you 3 again, but what happened to Brock?" Misty asked as she looked back to Ash.

"He said he had to leave to go back to his parents" Ash said as he stood around looking, but his gaze stopped on May, remembering the first time he meet her & chuckled quietly, but soon bursts out laughing holding his sides in laughter. "What's so funny Ash?" Max asked as he looked at Ash with a weird expression. "It's just that chuckle both May & Misty joined me the exact same way the day I first meet them." Ash said as he leaned against a tree trying to support himself while laughing his head off

"You mean that....." Misty said trailing off, but soon chuckled softly & joined Ash laughing while both Max & May just sweat dropped at the weirdness going on with their 2 friends. "Why is it so funny that you destroyed my bike hmm?" May asked her temper rising, her face going red with anger. "Because laughs I also destroyed Misty's bike the same day I meet her laughs harder & she joined me because of that." Ash said as he started rolling on the ground in laughter as he May chuckles lightly.

"I guess you are right, but let's get going to Professor Oaks ok?" May said as he looked at them, but her main focus was at Ash remembering the day she found out that she liked Ash

Flashback

The group was walking along a forest road on the way to Rustburg when without warning May yelled as she tripped & started tumbling down the hill headfirst & hit's a tree & only saw black, but hearing his friend yelling turned around & saw her tumbling down the hill & jumped down it sliding on his feet. When he reached the bottom of the hill he started running towards the tree she hit & when he got there he got on one knee & held her up, but gasped lightly when he saw that she was bleeding from the back of her head & put her down softly as Brock & Max got there.

"Ash, what happened?" Brock asked as he walked over to May & looked at her head. "Well, I don't know exactly, but I think she tripped & tumbled the hill & hurt her head on the tree" Ash said with a worried look at his friend.

"Brock, do you think that my sister will be alright?" Max asked with the same worried expression as Ash. "Dunno really, but I hope so." Brock said as he pulled out some bandages & started wrapping them around May's head. Soon Brock finished & stood up "Ok I stopped the bleeding, but we have to get her to a nearby hospital to help her with wound." Brock said as he puts the bandages away.

"I'll carry her to the hospital" Ash said as he stepped towards May

"All right then Ash." Brock said as he started picking up May with Max's help & put her on his back.

Soon the group was off back towards Petalburg Hospital (Own this one ). When they got there they explained what happened to her & was soon whisked off to Surgery.

"I'll call out Parents so they know ok?" Max asked with concern in his voice. "Ok then Max" Ash said as he continued staring at the Surgery Room Door with out even looking at him, but Brock looked at Max & nodded his head as Max went off to find a phone so he could call his parents.

About 10 minutes after Max called his parents, Norman & Caroline came rushing in.

"Ash, where's May?" Caroline asked him in a panicked state, but Ash didn't answer as he continued looking at the door still not moving, but Brock looked up quietly. "She's still in surgery right now, Mrs. Haruka" Brock said quietly as he looked down after that.

Norman looked at Ash with wonderment as he wondered if Ash has been like that ever since May was taken to Surgery

"Brock, has Ash been standing like that ever since May was taken in?" Norman asked

"Yeah he has. He hasn't moved or spoken since then." Brock answered back.

Norman smiled softly as he walked over to Ash & put his hand on his shoulder, which jolted Ash out of his train of thought.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm sure May will be all right" Norman said to the young teen

"Pika pi, pikachu, pi, chu chu, pika." Pikachu said as he walked over to it's trainer & patted his leg, but then hopped onto his head. "You guys are right, but I'm afraid ok?" Ash said as he looked down sadly while tears started forming at his eyes "when I was eight, I had a friend go to a hospital cause of a head injury & died later that day. She was my best friend in the world, next to Gary Oak. Because of that stupid injury, Gary started hanging out less & less with me to the point where he started making fun of me daily."

The group stayed quiet as they looked at Ash whose tears continued to fall from his face, but soon the doors opened & out walked a doctor.

"Mr. & Mrs. Hakura? Your daughter is fine now, she's in her room resting." Dr. John said (own him too) as the group smiled. "Thank you doctor" Caroline said as she shook the doctors hand & went off to her daughters room after find out what room she was in & soon the group followed.

"Ash, I think you should go in first. I mean after all you carried her here." Brock said, but Max interrupted him. "No I think me, my dad & Mom should go in first since after all we are family" Max said proudly.

"Actually Max, I agree with Brock on this one, he should see her first so he knows that he hasn't lost another good friend." Norman said to his 8 yr. Old son. "But dad!" Max said who started to whine. "No buts Max & that's final" Norman said sternly. "Fine" Max said with mad voice

The group soon arrived at May's door & saw Caroline talking to her daughter while hugging her non-stop while May had a smile & a embarrassment face while patting her mother on the back, but waved when she saw the others outside the door at the window.

Ash took a deep breath & exhaled as he walked in after Caroline left. "Hey May." Ash said as he walked over to her while Pikachu jumped off of Ash's head & onto May's Lap. "Pikachu." Pikachu said as he smiled at her & hugger he as best as a small yellow mouse could while May did the same, but softer so she doesn't hurt her.

"So how you feelin' May?" Ash asked her after her & Pikachu let go. "Fine, but my head hurts. What happened?" May asked him, so Ash decided to tell her everything that happened while she was in surgery even the story about his friend. "Oh, Ash I'm sorry about your friend, but look I'm alive see," May said as she looked at Ash & gasped when she saw tears at Ash's face & couldn't help, but smile at that & then leaned across & wiped his tears away "don't cry Ash, please don't or you'll make me cry."

"I'm sorry May, but I can't help it, I thought you were going to end up like my friend back in Pallet Town." Ash said as he stood up next to her "I didn't want to loose another friend to head trauma cause your one of the best girls that are friends that I have ever had." Ash said which made May blush, but Ash smiled as he hugged her softly, but May surprised him by kissing his cheek in thanks which caused him to blush.

"Thanks Ash, your one of my best friends too" May smiled. "No problem May." Ash said as he started walking away as Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's head. "Wait Ash, where are you going?" May asked him. "Other people want to talk to you too you know" Ash said as he grinned at her which made her blush even more while he walked out & from that point on, she couldn't but help falling in love with him.

End Flashback

"MAY!!!" Max screamed in his sister's ear which caused her to scream & chase him with a mallet she pulled out of no where. "MAX, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, GOT IT!!!!" May yelled as she continued chasing him. "May, I promise, I promise" Max said as he continued running for his life.

Ash couldn't help, but laugh again at the scene, but stopped soon. "Come on you two" Ash yelled at them "we got to get going right now.". Soon the group was walking down the road to Prof. Oak's lab with Max & Ash in the front while May & Misty where in the back whispering & giggling every so often.

"So Misty, I have a question for you: Who do you like?" May asked grinning happily. "Well all right, but you promise you won't tell a soul ok?" Misty said as she looked at May expectantly. "I promise" May promised Misty. "Al l right, the person I like is.... Ash." Misty said as she blushed while looking down, which made May stop with a look that just said 'I just saw a ghost', but shook her head & walked beside Misty growling madly.

"Now May, what about you?" Misty said "Who do you like?". "The person I like is..... Ash too ok?" May said as she blushed while growling. "So you like Ash too hmm?" Misty said as she looked at May "You do know that Ash like me more then you."

"No, he doesn't!!" May said angrily "He likes us both equally". "But he's traveled with me longer then you have" Misty said as she glared at May. "So? He doesn't like you more then me." May said sternly. "Ok then, I bet you in one week Ash will chose one us." Misty said while grinning who was starting to concoct a plan in her head to win Ash over. "Fine, your on! But the Loser has to pay for the winners date next week" May said while glaring at Misty angrily.

"Your on." Misty said & stuck out her hand which May shook "Your going to regret this you know". "No I won't" May said, but was interrupted by Ash.

"Come on you 2 slowpokes, we're almost there." Ash yelled down to the girls who started jogging down to him & started to walk on either side of Ash.

End Chapter 2

Tk: Whoo finished! I got chapter 2 done yay

Ash: _trying to undo the lock with a paper clip & grins as it comes undone_ Yes I'm free! Ash _runs away quickly_

May: ASH!! What about me? _May looks down sadly_

Tk: Don't worry May, he'll be back. _snaps fingers & Ash is hooked back up_

Ash: Dang it.

Tk: Well folks I hope you liked this chapter. If it's not to much trouble, could I try to get at least up to 5 reviews? It makes me feel better people like my stories or that people don't' like'em. So please read & review.

Chapter 3: Professor Oaks' Lab & the beginning of the Challenge.


	3. Professor Oak's & the Beginning of the C...

Tk: Well people, I'm here to start my 3rd chapter yay!

Ash: Yeah, yeah yeah. What's so great about this anyway?

Tk: This is my first story where I've done more then one chapter.

May: _sighs _Oh yea before I forget, Tk wants me to thank all the people that reviewed his story.

Tk: So yeah thank you to all .

Ash: What's happening this chapter?

Tk: If I did it wouldn't be a secret now would it? & May it's futile to try & use your nail file to cut the chains ok?

May: _is trying to cut the chains with her nail file & sighs as she uses it to file her nails _how did you know I was trying to do that anyway?

Tk: I'm the author, I am all knowing _laughs manically while lighting flashes behind him & thunderclaps_

_Ash & May are holding onto each other scared for there lives & realize that they are holding each other & let go blushing_

Tk: heh that was fun. Now onto the story Plus I don't own Pokemon at all ok? So now sue me otay?

Chapter 3: Professor Oak's lab & the beginning of the challenge

One Step towards Love, Two Steps Back

The Road to Prof. Oak's lab

While the group traveled down the road to Oak's Lab, Misty & May where glaring at each other every so often, but still talked to each other.

"So May, what's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" Misty asked the young girl with a slight smile on her face. "Well it's a tie between either being a total goof when I first got my Torchic or when I ran outside naked screaming my head off cause Max had tricked me with a rubber spider" May said as she blushed softly "Now what about you Misty?"

"Well, I'd have to say that when I was about 10 & was at the public pool cause my parents wouldn't let me in the Gym's pool. I was jumping off the side of the pool doing fine, but I did a head dive & I was wearing a bikini at this point, but when I got out of the pool, everybody was laughing at me & soon I finally realized that I wasn't wearing my bikini bottom." Misty said as she blushed while looking down.

As the girls continued to talk & glare at each other every so often, Max & Ash were talking up ahead.

"So Ash what do you think they are talking about?" Max said as he put his hands behind his head & closed his eyes as he continued walking ahead next to Ash. "Probably some girly stuff like Makeup, hair, jewelry & probably boys" Ash said as he shook his head.

"Heh, I bet they're talking about you Ash." Max said as he tapped Ash's side with his elbow while grinning & winking at Ash. "Oh come on Max, why would they talk about me? I'm not really boyfriend material." Ash said as he blushed a deep red. "Yes you are Ash, May talks about you all the time, even in her Diary" Max said as he looked at Ash.

"You read your sister's Diary?" Ash said as he looked at him. "Yeah, but not that often" Max said as he went back to his position from earlier "But I do have one question for you Ash: Do you like my sister?"

"Uhh, hey look it's Professor Oak's place, Max. I'll race you there" Ash said as he tried quickly changing the subject & started running quickly. "Hey Ash, get back here." Max said as he took off after him.

Soon the group got there as Ash waited for them at the gate while looking up at the sky humming peacefully with a small smile on his face.

"Why did you run of Ash?" May asked him wondering. "Well I just wanted to get here quickly, but I decided to wait for you guys to catch." Ash said as he stood up & opened the gate & started walking in & started his climb up the 100 stairs (how many stairs does this guy need? . '. ok back to the story.) Soon the group got to the front door while Ash & Misty where fine, Max & May were panting from the long trek up the stairs.

"Pant pant Ash how many stairs does one Professor need?" May asked as she fell to her knees & tries catching her breath, while Max just sat on his butt & did the same.

"Dunno really, but I can't wait to see my other pokemon." Ash said as he grinned & pushed the doorbell to Prof. Oak's lab & soon the door was answered by none other then Tracy.

"Oh hey Ash, come on in. Professor Oak said that you might be dropping by." Tracy said as he led the group in "Hey Pikachu, how are you doing?"

"Pikachu, pi, pika, ka, chu, chu, kachu. Pikachu" Pikachu said as he smiled & gave a thumbs up at Tracy.

"You sound like your fine Pikachu." Tracy said "Oh Ash, if you need Professor Oak he's by the stables feeding the Ponyta's ok?"

"All right, Tracy, thanks" Ash said as he started walking out the door to the HUGE backyard filled with Pokemon & Ash smiled as he decided to let his Pokemon out.

"Ok, everybody come on out!" Ash said as he released Swellow, Grovyle, Corpish, and Torkoal. "Ok everybody, why don't you go out & enjoy yourselves ok?"

His pokemon nodded as Swellow fly off to the forest while his Grovyle & Torkoal went into the same direction & his Corpish scuttled off to the small Lake nearby.

"Hey, Ash that's not a bad Idea. Ok everybody come on out" May said as she released her Combusken, Beautifly, Skitty & Bulbasaur. "Go look around ok & have fun", and with that her Pokemon went off to look around & relax like Ash's Pokemon.

"WOW! This is amazing, look at all the pokemon" Max said as he started running around looking at the all the Pokemon that was around & he could see.

"Bay! Bay! Bayleef!" said a pokemon which made the group turn around & sees Ash's Bayleef running towards him & tackle him to the ground & nuzzle his cheek

"Hehe, hey Bayleef how are you doing?" Ash said while laughing & soon Bayleef got off of him.

"Bay, bay, Bayleef" Bayleef said as she smiled at Ash & went off to get Ash's other pokemon, but two Pokemon where near Ash because they were at the small lake.

"Toto, toto, Totodile." Ash's Totodile said as he danced over to Ash while Kingler also did the same.

"Hey Totodile, Kingler. How are you two doing?" Ash said as he squatted down to their level. To answer his Question, Totodile continued dancing while Kingler just pinched his claws.

"Aww, Totodile's so cute." May said as she pulled out her Pokedex & scanned Totodile with it.

'Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon. This Pokemon's well-developed Jaws will bite any moving object that it sees." Dex said as the recording finished.

"Wow, this Pokemon's so cool." Max said as he looked at it.

"Yeah & one time, when Ash, Brock & Me where traveling along in Johto, me & Ash fought over who caught & we had to battle to see who would keep it." Misty said as she remembered that time "Ash won in the end, but I got a better Prize. My Poliwag evolved into Poliwhirl."

"Yeah & then later on in Johto, Poliwhirl evolved into Politoed cause of my kings rock" Ash said as he smiled at Misty softly which made her blush. "But come on you guys, let's go see Professor Oak ok?" 

"All right Ash, I'm coming." May said as she got up & started to follow him smiling softly.

"Wait, I'm coming too." Misty said as she got up & followed Ash & May.

"I think I'm going to stay here & look at all the Pokemon ok?" Max said as he didn't even look up, but he was allowed too.

The Stables

"Hey Professor!" Ash said as he walked over to him

"Hmm? Oh hello Ash, Misty, May. How are you today?" Oak said as he patted a Ponyta

"We're fine." May said as she smiled at him

"What did you want, Professor?" Ash said as he looked at Oak

"Well, I was hoping that since Gary is gone & Tracy's busy inside that you could clean out the Stables?" Oak asked Ash & co.

"Uhh, sure Professor." Ash said slowly, but Misty & May had different Ideas.

"Eww, no way!" Misty & May said at the same time

"Oh come on you guys, I can't do it all alone." Ash said/begged them

"Fine Ash, I will" May said while sighing as she walked forward to find a shovel while Misty just stood there frozen with fear & disgust

"Thanks May." Ash said as he hugged her in thanks & walked behind the stables & started picking up the poop with the shovel while Misty just huffed & walked with a red angry face

"No problem, Ash. Anything for a friend" May said with a chipper smile, but it was instantly lost when she started picking up the poop with her shovel "I'm going to need a long hot shower, just to get rid of this smell later."

"Haha, okay May. You get the shower first." Ash said as he continued

'Hehe, I got the first challenge Misty.' May thought to herself

Somewhere else on Professor Oak's Estate

"Ooohh, that little witch!!" Misty said as she clenched her fists angrily while stomping the ground

"Hey Misty, what's wrong?" Tracy said as he came out of the forest from checking on the Insect pokemon

"Nothing Tracy." Misty said as she sighed while looking down sadly

"Misty, there's something wrong & I can see it, so please tell me" Tracy said as he looked at his friend

"Well, it's just that I'm mad at a person for trying to take a guy I like ok?" Misty said as she slowly looked up at Tracy while blushing.

"Oh who's the lucky guy?" Tracy said as he blushed softly thinking it's him.

"I really don't want to say ok Tracy?" Misty said as she blushed deeper

"Oh, ok then Misty." Tracy said as he went scarlet, but gulped as he leaned across & kissed Misty's cheek before walking away to another part of the estate

With Pikachu

(Ok people, I don't feel like typing the words all right?)

Pikachu hummed happily as he walked through the grasses of the estate, but stopped soon cause he saw Ash's 30 Tauros's stampeding down the hills & quickly moved aside to avoid getting hit, but hit a familiar Pokemon

"Hmm, Pikachu is that you?" the pokemon asked him

"Huh? Bulbasaur? Hey Bulbasaur how you doin'?" Pikachu asked him

"Oh, tryin' to protect the land from breaking out into war, but fine all the same. So how are you doing?" Bulbasaur asked him

"Well I'm doing fine really. Ash won the Hoenn League if your wondering about that" Pikachu said as he walked along Bulbasaur smiling softly "Hey look it's Grovyle. Hey Grovyle"

"Hmm, Hey Pikachu who's that?" Grovyle said as he walked over to him

"This is Bulbasaur, Ash's first grass Pokemon" Pikachu said as he introduced them to one another.

"Pleased to meet you, Grovyle" Bulbasaur said as it extended a vine. "Likewise Bulbasaur."

"PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!" a group of pokemon said as they ran over to him.

"Hmm? Hey look it's Noctowl, Heracross, Muk, Cyndaquil, & Totodile" Pikachu said as they all arrived there "how's it going everybody?"

"Good, fine, excellent, couldn't be better, Righteous" the group said as they answered Pikachu's question

"Guys this is Grovyle" Pikachu said as he introduced them to him, which Grovyle said hello back to him,

"Hey Pikachu, Grovyle!" said another group while coming over there

"Guys, that's Swellow & Torkoal, but it seems Corpish is missing from the group, probably enjoying himself, but where?" Grovyle said

"He's probably at the lake with Kingler" Totodile said, but started dancing.

"Uhh...." Pikachu said as he shook his head at his friend's antics, but waved to the others

"So what's up Pikachu?" Swellow asked Pikachu when he landed

"Not much just seein' some friends of mine" Pikachu said as he introduced Swellow & Torkoal to the group, which Torkoal gave them his usual smokescreen greeting "Don't worry about that guys, that's just how he greets people."

"So you guys wanna go for a walk around & see the sights?" Bulbasaur said as he started walking & the group followed except Noctowl & Swellow who took off for the trees to talk

Back at the Stables

"Thanks May for all your help" Ash said as he sighed when they finally finished

"No Problem Ash." May said while smiling

"Hey look it's my other Pokemon" Ash said as he pointed out to his pokemon & started running out there, but yelped as he tripped & fell face first into a pile of Ponyta poop & got up spitting it out "Gross!!"

"Hey Ash, you got a little something on your face" May said in between giggles, but started laughing out loud which attracted the group & they laughed when they saw Ash's face

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ash said as he got up "Hey Totodile, could you water gun my face please?"

Totodile nodded his & watergunned him to clean off his face which made him fly off & land in mud which had Donphan in it trying to cool off with it & he yelped as he started running quickly which made May & the pokemon laugh even more

Soon Ash came back sighing & Totodile watergunned him again but kept the pressure low so he doesn't make Ash go flying again

"Thanks Totodile" Ash said as he looked at his Pokemon "So Pikachu, do you want to stay here with the others tonight?"

"Pika, Pi, Kachu, Pikachu, chu, chu, ka" Pikachu said as he nodded his head

"What about you Grovyle?" Ash said as he looked at his grass pokemon & he did the same as Pikachu. "Okay then, can you tell the other Pokemon when you see them that they are staying there tonight?"

Pikachu nodded his head as the group walked with the group

"Thanks Pikachu" Ash said as he walked off with May

"Hey Ash, I need to find my Pokemon ok?" May said, as she looked him

"Okay then May" Ash said as he followed May to look for her Pokemon & soon they gathered them up & soon they met up with Max & Misty

"Heh, May you smell like a horse butt" Max said as he sniffed & laughed

"OOHHH!! MAX THAT'S IT!!!!" May said as she pulled out her mallet & began chasing Max with it once again

"I'm sorry May, I'm really sorry" Max said as he ran as quick as he could away from his sister's mighty mallet

Ash & Misty laughed slightly as they watched the scene, which soon stopped, & the group left Oak's place while saying their good bye's to Professor Oak.

After Dinner at Ash's House

"You feeling better May?" Misty asked May as she came out of the bathroom in a towel

"Yeah, I feel clean now & I don't smell. Yay! " May said as she smiled at Misty

"Well May, the score is 1-0 & 6 days to go." Misty said as she looked at May with a slight glare which May didn't notice cause she was getting in her PJ's

"Yep, hey Misty how about tomorrow, You, Ash & Me go to the mall?" May asked her "We can see who looks better in Ash's eyes, ok?"

"All right then, how about around 1?" Misty asked her rival for Ash

"Okay then Misty, your on" May said as she crawled into the bed that she & Misty where sharing since it was King size & turned over to look outside

End chapter 3

Tk: Yay, I'm done _does a happy dance _Go me, go me

Ash: yeah, yeah, yeah, can you please let me go?

Tk: How about no? Hey you get to see two girls wear new clothes to see who looks prettier

Ash: Fine.

May: What about me hmm?

Tk: No! You guys are going to stay chained to that chair is done ok?

Next Chapter: Day 2 challenges at the Mall


	4. Day 2 & Challenges at the Mall

Tk: _sighs happily _Me so happy . I got more reviews for any story I have ever written . I hope I get more.

Ash: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can you please let me go now? May too?

Tk: Umm how about no? If you need to go to the bathroom, then I will, but you won't escape from here at all _laughs manically. _That's the only time you are allowed free.

May: Uhh Tk, how can we run away & never come back if we can't escape?

Tk: Uhh...good point May, so I'll let you free of your chains _snaps fingers & Ash & May are free from their restraints _There you happy?

Ash: _rubbing ankle. _Very. Now if you excuse me, I'm going somewhere _walks into the bathroom_

May: _sweatdrops. _Uhh, well let's get started shall we? Tk doesn't own Pokemon what so ever.

Tk: Thank you May

**One step Towards Love, Two steps back **

**Day 2 & Challenges at the Mall**

**With the Pokemon at Oaks Lab**

(Once again, I'm just typing the words.)

"So anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Pikachu said as he sat around a fire with Grovyle, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Muk, Heracross, Corpish, Torkoal, Kingler & with Swellow & Noctowl up in the trees

"Well, Butch & Cassidy came here to try & take Oak's Pokeballs, but we took care of them" Cyndaquil answered as he ate his apple happily

"Plus, we saw new trainers go off, but we had one problem one time. _Someone _made the Tauros's go nuts & stampede through Oak's Lab." Bulbasaur said calmly as he ate some pokemon food Tracey brought out earlier for the group, but what he said seemed to be pointed towards his friend Cyndaquil.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! Snorlax was coming towards me & scared me ok?" Cyndaquil said as he grew red in the face & yelled back at Bulbasaur "You would do the same if you were flying through the air scared cause a Snorlax made you fly after landing."

"Haha, it's still funny Cyndaquil. I mean come on, we all know it's not your fault." Bayleef said as she laid down on her stomach

"Yeah Cyndaquil, we are just pokin' fun with ya ok?" Noctowl said as she (or he) hooted happily while eating her (or his) food

"So Pikachu, what happened with you? Team Rocket still chasing you?" Muk said looking at him

"Yeah, but Team Rocket got some new Pokemon." Pikachu said as he licked up the ketchup coming from the bottle

"Really like what?" Kingler said eating his food as well

"Like Seviper, Dustox, Cacnea, & Chimecho." Grovyle said as he sat in the tree with his twig in his mouth as he looked down at the group for he had finished his food a while ago.

"Cool." Totodile said as he started dancing around happily

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but you don't know what it's like battling them." Corpish said as he sat there around the fire with the group

"But what about Arbok, & Weezing?" Bulbasaur said as he remembered them

"Uhh, don't know, they probably let them go cause of a poacher was capturing Ekans & Koffing" Pikachu said as he looked up at the sky thinking of the incident

"So, Grovyle, your Ash's newest grass Pokemon? I'm the only grass type that hasn't evolved since we got captured" Bulbasaur said as he looked up proudly "So how did you evolve?"

"Well I evolved when fighting a Loudred which evolved into a Exploud, but I beat it" Grovyle said as he jumped down & leaned against the tree yawning softly "Well you guys, I'm tried so I'm going to bed. Night"

"Night Grovyle" Pikachu said as he looked at the group "Hey you guys, what do you think of that new girl, May?"

"I think she's cute." Torkoal said as Swellow, Cyndaquil, Totodile & Bayleef agreed with him "What about you Pikachu?"

"Well, I think she looks good with Ash." Pikachu said as he went back to his ketchup happily

"I disagree with you Pikachu, I think Misty looks better with him instead of her" Bulbasaur said as Noctowl, Corpish, Muk agreed with him.

"Well as a matter of fact, I know Ash likes May. He told me himself the night of the accident." Pikachu said to the group

"Did he say when he started liking her?" Swellow said as he laid down

"I think he said it was when he first meet her. Go figure, guess it's true what they say about love at first sight." Pikachu said as he chuckled softly as the group joined & soon the group fell asleep around 2 A.M. after catching up on old times & new times.

**Later that Morning at the Ketchum residence**

"Hmm, what a good morning" Ash said as he got up from the floor after giving Max his bed & stretched & slowly made his way to the bathroom not listening to the shower going & walked in slowly & made his way to the sink & picked up this toothbrush & started brushing his teeth with sleep still in his eyes & slowly looked up at the mirror & saw a face staring out of the shower curtain blushing a deep red & a scowl growing on her face. "Uhh...Hi May '. I didn't see you or hear the shower ok? So I'll just let my self out ok?"

"Ash Ketchum. YOUR DEAD!!!" May said as she got out & started chasing him with her trusty mallet in her hands after putting her towel on her.

"May, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it!!" Ash said as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him while blushing a deep red as he also ran out of the house & up a tree panting a lot as he stayed there scared for his life

"Ash, could you please come down here? I won't hit you I promise ok?" May said as she smiled sweetly while crossing her fingers behind her

"All right then...." Ash said semi-reluctantly while climbing down the tree, but no sooner then when he got down he was flying through the air & landed in a pile of mud once again & slowly got up shaking his head & trying to get as much mud as he could off of him. "Great, why me? First it's Totodile, now May."

Later at the Kitchen Table 

Later after Ash came back, got a scolding from his mother for coming in dirty, showered & changed into dry clothes, he sat at the breakfast table next to Max who was eating Trix Cereal ® happily

"Hehe, hear you had a run in with my sister in the shower, Ashy boy" Max said while grinning him & elbowing him

"Yeah, my fault, I'm not listening to a lot when I first wake up anyway" Ash said as he blushed remembering the incident & put his hand behind his head as his mother put his breakfast in front of him "Thanks Mom."

"No problem sweetie, but could you do a few things for me?" Mrs. K. said as she held up a list "Could you run down the grocery store & get a few things for me?" but as she said that the list came apart & folded out to be about 3 ft. long

"Uhh sure Mom, but I'm going to need some help ok?" Ash said as he looked around his eyes begging for help, but as fate would have it, May & Misty walked in & looked up

"I'LL HELP!" Misty & May said at the exact same time, but growled, as they turned towards each other "NO! ME! NOT YOU! ME!"

"You can both help him cause I'm making my special dinner tonight "Pizza Taco" " Mrs. K. said as she crossed her arms & looked at them "& Max can stay here & help me do a few things."

"All right Mrs. Ketchum." Max, May & Misty said as they all sighed along with Ash

Soon Ash, May & Misty were already to go & started off with Ash pushing a large wooden cart & May & Misty on either side of him hoping this won't interfere with their contest for Ash's affection & soon they arrived at the store, Ash sighing a lot from all the pushing he had to do while May & Misty went in with the list & began & soon Ash joined them & finished in about 3 hours & paid for the groceries (heh, I'm not going into detail about it, but let's say that Misty & May were very competitive to see who could finish their list first)

**The Mall**

"Hey Ash, you hungry?" Misty asked as she walked down the hallway passing shops & stores

"Uhh... sort of." Ash said as he looked up thinking about it, but blushed when his stomach growled with hunger "Guess that answers your question. '"

"Guess it does, so let's go ok?" Misty said as she turned down another big hallway towards the elevator

"I'm getting hungry too." May said as she jogged to catch up to her "Let's find a good place to eat."

"I know let's eat at that new Italian restaurant they built last week I heard from my mom" Ash said as the group got into the elevator & it started it's climb to the top floor

"Oh, I love Italian food" May said with glee as she clasped her hands together & went into gaga mode

"So let's go." Ash said as he got of the elevator when it stopped & the girls followed him "I can't wait for it "

**At the Restaurant**

"Well what do you guys want?" Ash said as he looked over the restaurant menu "I think I'm going to get some spaghetti with some garlic bread sticks."

"I'm going to get some fettuccini with a Caesar Salad." Misty said as she put down her Menu & took a drink of her Diet Coke

"Well, I want some spaghetti & a salad" May said as she looked up at the ceiling which featured a painting & a very expansive chandelier glowing brightly in the middle of the room which made May day dream

**May's Daydream**

May smiled as she danced around a grand ballroom in a very elegant white dress with her brown hair down out of it's usual style, her hands covered with white gloves going up to her elbows & a diamond necklace around her neck with the same chandelier that was in the restaurant above her as she danced around with a guy

This guy happened to be Ash smiling down at her in a black tux; his hair tamed & relaxed which went down past his shoulders a little.

As he continued to smile at her happily, his brown (or black, could never tell what color ') eyes meeting her blue ones as he continued ball room dancing with her slowly, her dress flowing each time as they turned.

"Oh, Ash, I have always dreamed of this moment happening. I love you so much" May said as she laid her head on his shoulder "I just wanna kiss you"

As she put her head up, she started to lean forward, her lips puckered to kiss him.

"May? May? MAY!!!" Ash said shaking her softly breaking her dream

**End Day Dream**

May yelped as she fell out of her chair & onto the floor blushing softly as she looked up at Ash standing over her

"May, you okay?" Ash said with concern in his brown (or black) eyes

"Yeah, I'm okay" May said as the blush went scarlet

"That's good, also the foods here." Ash said as he took his seat along with May & started eating as Misty chuckled

"What were you doing hmm?" Misty said with a small gleam in her eye "Day dreaming?"

"Yeah, so? Can't a girl daydream once in a while?" May said as she went to eat, as Misty shut up about what she said

"So Ash, I have a question. Do you think me & May could pose for you & you could tell which of us looks better?" Misty asked him slowly & grinning

"Uhh...sure why not" Ash said as he instantly looking down blushing a lot having a sudden interest in his food (which is always true)

"Yay, thank you Ash" May said as she continued eating her food & soon finished along with the group & paid her part of the check along with the group

**JC Pennys**

"Okay then Ash, you sit here & wait for us ok?" May said as she pushed Ash onto a chair who was still blushing a lot & looked at his shoes, which now became just as interesting as his food

"Now, don't you go anywhere Ash. You just stay right there." Misty said as she went into the changing room with a pile of new clothes hanging over her arms as did May with a pile just a big or even a little bigger

Soon Misty came out wearing a green tee-shirt & a pair of tight blue jeans with a yellow flower on the side of them showing off her curves grinning at Ash while May came out a few minutes after her wearing a mini red tank top showing her bellybutton & a pair of jeans just as tight as Misty's with a Beautifly design on the leg also showing off her curves as well.

"So Ash, which one do you like better?" May asked blushing softly as she looked at her crush

"Uhh... I don't know cause you both look absolutely stunning in my opinion, but I'd have to say May." Ash said with a scarlet blush all over his face

"Okay then, Ash. Just stay right there, we'll be right back with a new clothes ok?" Misty said as she winked at him walking away behind May back to her changing booth

Soon the girls finished modeling for Ash with the score 7-6 with Misty the winner, but the overall score 7-7 & soon the girls were walking out giggling with a stunned Ash behind them with a tissue up his nose for May's last performance which had her in a really skimpy two piece bathing suit.

"Well looks like Ash, is just like any other guy. Bleeding at the sight of a girl in a really skimpy suit." Misty said as she grinned at Ash, which made him go redder along with May.

**Later that night at Ash's House**

"Well honey, looks like you had a fun day. Also for dinner, I invited Professor Oak & Tracy over for dinner ok?" Mrs. Ketchum said as Ash sat at the table sighing a lot while the girls watched TV

"Okay then Mom, I can't wait until your fabulous "Pizza Taco" " Ash said as he smiled at his mom happily, but then sighed as he looked down

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mrs. K. said as she pulled up a seat next to her only child & took his hand in hers "Something bothering you?"

"Yeah, it's just that I have this crush on a girl, but I don't know how to tell her." Ash said as he looked at his mother blushing softly

"And who's the lucky girl that has my son's affection" Mrs. Ketchum said as she looked down at him softly

"Well.... It's May." Ash said as he looked down blushing a lot

"Oh, honey. Don't worry it'll come to you when you feel the time is right ok?" Mrs. Ketchum said as she went back to preparing Dinner

"Okay Mom, thanks" Ash said as he got up & walked up to his room & laid on his bed & looked up at his ceiling smiling softly as he thinks of his love for May.

**At Dinner**

"Well Delia, you've done it again. It's another masterpiece." Oak said as he sat down next to Mrs. K. & Tracy sat next to him & Misty next to him. And on the other side on the left of Delia, it was Ash, May & Max with Pikachu on the right of Max with a bowl full of Pokefood. Soon everybody was chowing down on the Fabulous "Pizza Taco"

"So Ash, did you see many new Pokemon while in Hoenn?" Oak asked as he put his fork & knife down

"Yeah, I did & I made a lot of new friends too." Ash said as he got another "Pizza Taco" & continued eating

"That's good" Oak said as he got himself another serving

"So Misty, did you sort everything out with the guy?" Tracy said still thinking it's him that Misty likes

"Yeah I did actually." Misty said as she stole a quick glance at Ash, but went back to eating

"That's good" Tracy said as he stood up & put his plate away & Misty soon followed. "Umm...Misty could I speak to you outside?"

"Sure, Tracey." Misty said as she followed her friend to the backyard

"What did you want Tracy?" Misty asked him

"I just wanted to say that...I...I love...I love you." Tracy said as he blushed a whole lot which let Misty stunned as he leaned across & quickly kissed her lips, but walked away & into the house & told Professor Oak he'll be at the lab.

Soon Misty slowly raised her hand & put her fingers to her lips blushing a lot & slowly walked back into the house & went up to the guest room & just sat on the bed thinking

**After Dinner in the guest room**

"So Misty, the score's tied, 7-7." May said as she crawled into the bed & laid her head on the pillow

"Yeah. I guess" Misty said as she still looked shocked fighting emotions that arose about Tracey after he kissed her

"Misty, what's wrong?" May asked her friend/rival concerned for her

"Huh? It's nothing May. Go to sleep ok?" Misty said as she got under the covers too closing her eyes as she still fought the emotion

**End Chapter 3**

Tk: Well People, I finished this chapter yay .

Ash: Where's the food?

Tk: Ash! You had like what 10 servings of "Pizza Taco"?

Ash: No! It was more like 11-15 servings ok?

May: Tk, Leave him alone ok? He's done nothing wrong

Tk: Your right May, but he's asking for more food after that?

Ash: yeah, yeah, yeah fine, but what's the next Chapter hmm?

Tk: I'm not giving a summary ok? But it will be called

Day 3 & Some relaxing Fishing 


	5. Day 3 & some 'Relaxing' fishing

Tk: Well people here it is the fifth chapter . Just to let anyone know there is only going to a few more chapters left, so that means I'm almost done with the story

Ash: YAY! I can't wait to get out of here _sighs as he sits on the floor eating a banana _Hey Tk how did you get food in here anyway?

Tk: I got it while you 2 slept away '

May: WHAT!?!? How come you can leave & we can't? _Holds mallet threatingly _I want out of here this Instant Tk!

Tk: Ummm.... Sorry May ' you can't leave until the end of the story ok? _Runs like hell afraid of the almighty mallet _Help me!! Someone please stop her!!

May: _is chasing Tk screaming at the top of her lungs Pissed off _Tk Macintosh Let me out of this room now!!!!

Ash: Uhh since Tk isn't here at the moment I'll say it: Tk Macintosh doesn't own Pokemon & never will unless by some miracle they give the rights to Pokemon to him.

**One Step towards Love, Two Steps Back**

**Day 3 & some Relaxing Fishing**

**Ketchum Residence**

"Hmm, what a good sleep." Ash said as he got up once again from his sleeping bag on the floor & hesitated from entering the bathroom & listened for any signs of life in there. Seeing as there were no signs, he entered & took a deep breath as he hopped into the shower & took a quick shower, then brushed his teeth & went back to his room.

"Hey Ash, looks like your fine this morning." Max said as he got off of Ash's bed & changed into new clothes for the day

"Yeah, I actually checked the bathroom this time & no one was there, thank goodness." Ash said as he changed into new clothes as well "Wonder what mom's making for breakfast."

As Ash & Max went down the stairs & into the kitchen, Ash saw a note on the fridge saying

'Ash, Went out for a while, I'm sure you can make your own breakfast unless you want to go out for breakfast, I left you some money on the counter next to the bread for you & your friends. – Mom'

"Well Max, shall we go & see if May & Misty are up?" Ash said as he picked up the $30.

"Yeah, but Ash you still never answered my question from 2 days ago, do you like my sister?" Max said as he followed Ash up the stairs

"Ok Max, you wanna know the truth?" Ash said as Max nodded his head "I do like your sister, ok?"

"Ha, I knew it " Max said happily, but unbeknownst to them, May was heading towards the bathroom at the exact same moment Ash told Max his secret.

'So he does like me, yay ' May thought to herself happily as she skipped to the bathroom 'but how do I tell him that I like him?'

"Hey Sis, glad to see your awake, we were about to come & get you & Misty for breakfast." Max said happily grinning at both of the young love struck teens

"Oh, well let me go get Misty then I guess." May said as she went back to her & Misty's room & shook Misty softly trying to wake her up "Hey Misty, wake up. Ash wants to take us out to breakfast ok?"

"Hmm, Ash.....Tracey, who do I chose?" Misty said in her sleep "No, Tracey don't go! Ash wait!!" Misty bolted up in a cold drench of sweat & blushed as she looked at May

"Umm, I don't think I'm going to ask, but get up & get dressed ok?" May said as she changed into new clothes for the day & walked downstairs

"Oh god, no May must have heard me in my sleep. Now what do I do?" Misty said as she got up & changed into her yellow jogging suit (well it looks like one ok?)

"Hey Misty, come on we're going to the PokeCoral Buffet house for breakfast" Ash said grinning from ear to ear

"But Ash, why can't we go to someplace nice instead of a buffet house?" May whined

"Well, I don't mind we're we eat as long as I get some food" Misty said grinning at May

"Actually Ash, I'm gonna have to agree with my sister on this one." Max said as he looked up at him "How about we head to Denny's?" (Ok, I know there is no Denny's there, but so what? I like Denny's.)

"All right then." Ash said as he opened the door & started walking towards Denny's

**Walking with the group**

As the group continued walking towards Denny's, Ash & Max where talking about Ash's Adventures in Kanto & Johto, while laughing at a few parts, but Misty seemed really quiet along side May

"Umm, May I have a question for you." Misty said as she blushed while looking down

"Ok, shoot." May said as she looked at her friend/rival

"Um, you know this morning when you where trying to wake me, what did I say?" Misty said hoping May didn't hear to much

"Well you said & I quote 'Hmm, Ash.....Tracey, who do I chose?' that was only one part the other was & I quote once again 'No, Tracey don't go! Ash wait!!'" May said as she looked at Misty concern filling her Blue eyes (I want to thank Ice-Phoenix chan for this info on May's eyes)

"May, please promise me this one little thing; don't tell anyone about it ok?" Misty said as fear & hope filled her cerulean blue eyes (I want to thank Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master for this info on Misty's Eyes)

"All right then Misty, but you have to promise me this one thing too; that no matter what & if Ash chooses one of us at the end of the contest, that we will still be friends, ok?" May said as she stopped & looked into Misty's eyes & stuck out her hand

"May, we will always be friends, but I promise." Misty said as relief flooded into her eyes & shook May's hand happily & continued walking

"That's good Misty." May said as she started walking again "Heh, so what was this morning all about huh?"

"Well it's just that last night, when Tracey asked me to go outside with him, he kissed him & told me that he loves me, but that one kiss he gave me. It felt just right, like that he & I are supposed to be together, but I love Ash too. Now I don't know who to choose: Ash, my love for the longest time, or Tracey, the guy that may have captured my heart as well." Misty said as she looked down blushing

"Well that is quite a predicament Misty, but I don't have a clue what to tell you really. All I have to say is follow your heart ok?" May said as she patted Misty's back softly

"Thanks May, now let's go get some breakfast, right?" Misty said as she started running to catch up to Ash & Max

"Yeah! Let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving." May said as she also started jogging to catch up.

**Denny's**

"How many in your party sir?" asked the waiter, Walter, as he looked at the group "4?"

"Yeah, non-smoking." Ash said as he followed Walter to the groups table & handed out menus, 3 regulars & a kids Menu for Max (heh, Max getting a kids Menu seems logical to me.) "So what do you guys want to eat? I'm getting the mega-stack buttermilk style, bacon, eggs & toast."

"For me I'm getting the Eggs Benedict with some sausage patties." May said as she scooted closer to Ash

"I think I'm going to get the early morning special, it looks good." Misty said as she put down her menu & looked out the window still trying to sort out her feelings

"I think I'm going to get the pikacakes with the sausage links." Max said as he looked over his menu to try & help the Dodrio out of its' maze.

Soon the waitress arrived smiling cheerfully at the group

"Like Hi, I'm April, your waiter, so like, what can I get you to drink?" April said as she looked at the group

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper please." Ash said as he looked at her with confusion in his eyes as if trying to remember something

"I'll take a cup of hot cocoa if you have any." May said with hope

"Umm like sorry, we just ran out like 10 minutes ago" April said while chewing her gum

"Oh, well then can I have a coke then?" May said sadly while looking down

"I'll just take some Milk please." Misty said as she went back to looking out the window

"Ohh, I'll take some chocolate milk ." Max said happily

"All right then, I'll be back with your drinks shortly & then I'll be ready to take your order" April said as she walked off

As the group went on talking about stuff, April took their orders & brought them their drinks, but Ash could sense downiness coming from one of his friends and saw May's sad face

"May, what's wrong?" Ash said as he looked at her with concern in his eyes

"Oh, it's nothing really, but it's just that its' been a while since I had some hot cocoa and I was really looking forward to it, but I guess I'll have to wait a while for some." May said as she took a sip of her drink

"May, I'm not sure about this, but I think my mom keeps some hot cocoa mix somewhere in the kitchen or pantry." Ash said while trying to remember

"Really?" May said as she looked at Ash happily

"I think so, it's been a while since I've seen some, but I think she still keeps it there." Ash said as he looked at May

"Yay, thank you Ash." May said as she leaned over & kissed him on the cheek, but soon blushed as she got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Umm, Max can I get through please?" Misty said urgently

"Sure Misty." Max said as he got up and let Misty pass him

**The girl's bathroom**

As Misty entered the bathroom, she could hear sobbing coming from one of the stalls, knowing it's probably May; she knocked on the door where the sounds were coming from.

"May, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Misty said with concern rising in her voice

"Misty sob I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." May said as she continued to cry in the bathroom

"Ohh May, is that what's it's all about?" Misty said with a slight chuckle in her voice

"Yeah sniff it is. I didn't mean to do that." May said as she wiped away her tears

"May, its okay. I'm not mad ok?" Misty said as she leaned against the sink "So why don't you come out & let's go see if our breakfast is here yet."

"Okay Misty." May said as she come out of the stall with red puffy eyes

**5 Minutes earlier with the guys**

"So Max, what was that all about huh?" Ash asked Max confused as always

"Well, it's probably cause of when my sister kissed you on the cheek. She ran away crying. The reason: Dunno why." Max said as he finished the crossword puzzle.

"Well all right then." Ash said as he took a drink of his soda as April brought them their food

"Ash, what did you feel when my sister kissed you?" Max said as he started digging into his food

"I felt like I was on cloud nine. That kiss sent sparks through me. It was wonderful." Ash said happily as he started eating is bacon

"Wow, you must really like May then." Max said as he looked at Ash

Unbeknownst to them, the girls were walking out of the bathroom & happened to listen to just about everything

"Guess Ash likes you May huh?" Misty said as she smiled for her friend, not her rival any longer.

"Guess so, but I don't know how to tell him, that I like him back." May said as she blushed & looked down

"Well that's something I can help you with ok?" Misty said as she grinned at May "If Ash suggests that we do something together as a group, I'll try to take Max off of your hands for a while ok?"

"Really Misty? That's great ." May said as she hugged her friend happily

"Your welcome, but do I still have to pay for the date?" Misty said as she chuckled lightly

"No, cause you taking Max off my hands is better anyway." May said as she started walking towards the table & took her seat next to Ash

**After Breakfast on the way back to Ash's House**

"Hey guys, I got a idea." Ash said while Max rolled his eyes

"What is it Ash?" Max said as he looked at him

"Why don't we go fishing? We haven't gone fishing in a while, since Dewford I think." Ash said

"Great Idea Ash." May said happily hoping that Misty will keep her promise to her

"Yeah, that's a good one Ash, but I think I'll take Max to the arcade instead." Misty said as she grabbed Max's hand, but he jerked his hand away from Misty

"No, I wanna see the pokemon." Max said as he crossed his arms

"Umm, Max can I speak to you for a minute. _Alone_." Misty said as she dragged Max away from the group

****

"What did you want Misty?" Max said as he looked at Misty who squatted down to his level

"Listen Max, you know May likes Ash right?" Misty said as Max nodded his head "Well I heard you Ash talking about him liking May, so I'm trying to help May get with Ash"

"Ohh, okay then Misty, gotcha." Max said as he winked at her & they rejoined the group

"Actually May, I think I'm gonna go with Misty to the arcade ok?" Max said as he & Misty started to walk off to the Pallet Town Mall

"So May you ready?" Ash said as he smiled & blushed lightly at the thought of him & May being alone at the Lake

"Yep." May said cheerfully as she & Ash went to get fishing poles from his house

**The Lake**

"So May, what do you think of this lake?" Ash said as he let May walk toward the lake

"Oh, Ash it's beautiful." May said as her eyes sparkled at the lake 'Like you Ash.'

"That's good, so let's fish ok?" Ash said as he went to a ledge of grass & dirt

As May & Ash got situated & threw out their lines & waited patiently, May was starting to get nervous about her feelings

"Umm...Ash can I tell you something?" May said as she blushed

"Sure May, you can tell me anything." Ash said as he smiled at her

"Well, Ash what I wanted to tell you is that I....." May said as she felt a tug at her line & started reeling it in, and soon the pokemon appeared roaring loudly

"It's a Gyarados!" Ash said in a panic, but looked down at where May was. Seeing she was gone, he noticed that the Gyarados had started moving dragging May alone with him

"MAY!!" Ash said as he watched his friend being dragged by it. As he started to reach for his pokeballs, he realized that he didn't have any of his pokemon for they were still at Prof. Oak's Place 'what to do??? I left all my pokemon back at Oaks, so I can't do anything'

"Ash help me, please!!" May said through her tears of fear 

As Ash looked around to try & find something that will help him, he heard a all familiar cry and saw a flying Mass moving to fast for his eyes, but saw it strike the Gyarados

"Huh?" Ash said as he saw the pokemon's shape coming closer to him "Pidgeot is that you?"

"Pidgeot!" the pokemon said as it landed near Ash

"It is you. Glad to see you, but we need to help my friend out right now ok?" Ash said as Pidgeot nodded his head & took flight

"Pidgeot, Use your quick attack on Gyarados now!" Ash said as Pidgeot moved with blinding speed & striked it "Now uses your wing attack"

As Pidgeot followed Ash's commands he soon knocked the other pokemon out.

"Good job Pidgeot, now get May & bring her here now!" Ash said happily being able to battle with his first flying pokemon again

"Pidgeot, pid, geot, Pidgeot." Pidgeot said as he landed near Ash with a fainted May on his back

"Thanks Pidgeot, you're a life saver." Ash said as he picked May up in his arms "So do you have to go back to your nest?"

Pidgeot just shook his head as it started flying above Ash hooting happily

"That's great, so do you want to go see the others again?" Ash said as Pidgeot nodded, but landed & gestured for Ash to get on him "Thanks Pidgeot, but can you drop me off at my house please?"

To answer his question, Pidgeot took off at top speed as Ash yelled & held onto both Pidgeot & May, so she didn't fly off. Soon the trio landed outside Ash's house & Ash hopped off & stroked Pidgeot's head softly

"Thanks Buddy. You can head off to Professors Oak's lab now if you want to." Ash said as he took off towards Oak's Lab while Ash went inside & took May upstairs to her & Misty's room & laid her down on the bed.

**About an Hour later at the Ketchum Residence **

As Ash went downstairs & waited for May to wake up, Misty & Max took the opportunity to walk in

"Hey Ash, so how was fishing?" Max said happily hoping Ash caught some new pokemon

"It wasn't too bad. First May caught a Gyarados, but it dragged her away. That was the bad part, but the good news is that Pidgeot came & helped out to defeat it. He's up at Oak's lab if you're wondering Max." Ash said, but instead of running to Oak's Lab, he ran upstairs to check up on his sister.

"May, are you okay?" Max said as he practically burst into the room, but sighed seeing his sister sitting upwards, perfectly fine.

"I'm good Max, thanks for wondering, but where's Ash?" May said as she looked around for him

"He's down stairs, hold on I'll get him. ASH!!!" Max said/yelled. Soon Ash & Misty were up in the room smiling.

"Hey May, you gave me quite a scare back there. But I'm glad you're okay now." Ash said as he sat next to May on the bed smiling

"Thanks Ash." May said happily "Umm Max, Ash can you leave so I can talk to Misty alone please?"

"Sure, come on Max, let's go watch TV ok?" Ash said as he & Max left the room to go watch TV

"So May, did you tell him?" Misty said hopefully, but sighed when May shook her head "Why?"

"Well the Gyarados got to me before I could tell him." May said as she started pouting, but looked up & smiled at Misty happily "Thanks for being a friend Misty; you are one of my greatest, next to Ash that is."

"You welcome May, but let's see how can we get you & Ash both to spill the beans? We have to find someway to get you & him alone with no interruptions." Misty said as she took a seat on the bed and put on a thinking face

As Misty and May were thinking, Ash and Max were still down stairs watching TV, but Max couldn't help but wonder if Ash would tell May.

"Ash, are you gonna tell May how you feel? Because it's driving me nuts to know, ok?" Max said a little antsy about this

"I will, but I was hoping to tell her when we were fishing, but we had that unfortunate accident, so I couldn't." Ash with a bit of a sigh, but went back to watching the show, Father of the Pride, grinning from ear to ear happily while watching it (I love that show , but me no own it though ')

"Well, how about we get May and you together for the night huh?" Max said while grinning as well about the thought of spying on Ash and May's date

"I don't know Max, but it does seem like a good idea though." Ash said while smiling softly, thinking it was a truly original idea, but he was wrong.

For Misty had come up with the same idea as Max did, having Ash and May go out for a night on the town, but was having trouble of getting Ash to ask May, seeing as how dense he was & wouldn't know a good hint if it came up to him & slapped him in the face with a rock nude.

"Well May, what do you think of the idea?"

"It's good, but how are we going to get Ash to ask me?"

"Don't know really, but I'm sure I can find a way to do it. What about asking your brother Max for help?"

"He'll just make fun of me for having the date, Misty, but it does seem like a good idea though."

As the two girls continued talking, Max was coming up stairs to talk to them while Ash just stared at the TV mindlessly.

"Misty, May can I talk to you please?" Max said as he knocked on the door softly

"Sure Max, come on in." Misty said as she saw the young boy walk in grinning "Let me guess Max, you had an idea?"

"Yep, how about we get Ash to ask May out...." Max started saying, but was interrupted by Misty

"For a night out on the town, we thought of that already, but we are having trouble trying to find a way to have Ash ask May out." Misty said as she looked down sadly

"Don't worry, guys, I talked to Ash about & he said he'll ask her when she's alone, but I don't think he'll notice right now because he's become a TV zombie." Max said while shaking his head.

"I know what'll take him out of that trance. Food, but it needs to be warm & sending a good scent." Misty said

"Don't worry about that part you guys, I got it covered." May said while grinning as she pulled out her pink cell phone with a Torchic on it & ordered a large pizza with just about everything on it and soon the pizza came and Misty paid for it and took it up stairs and opened the box, while she and Max left the room with May all alone with the pizza.

As Ash continued watching TV, he sniffed lightly and was instantly attracted to the smell of pizza. As he went up stairs grinning, he saw that May was alone in her room & blushed while remembering his promise to Max

"Hey May, how are you feeling?" Ash said as he slowly entered the room with a light pink blush spread over his face

"Oh, I'm fine Ash. Do you want some pizza?" May said as she got a slice & took a bite smiling softly.

"Sure May, thanks." Ash said as he grabbed a slice too, but didn't take a bite just yet. "Umm, May can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Ash, anything."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? As friends, ok? This isn't like a date or anything ok?"

"Well all right then Ash, sure."

"Great so how about we leave at, oh say 8 pm?"

"That's fine with me, Ash. See ya tonight." May said with a bit of enthusiasm in her voice as Ash nodded and left the room. Soon Misty came in grinning

"I just heard everything, so let's get you ready for tonight girl." Misty said as she grabbed May's hand and dragged her out of bed and straight out of the house to the mall

As Misty treated May to her hair, make up, & nails, Ash was pacing around on the floor blushing wondering what to do. He needed a guys advice for this. So he decided to call Brock. (Which we all know is not a good thing to do for date advice)

**Pewter City**

As Brock sat on the couch sighing, he heard the vid-phone going off saying it's usual 'ring-ring, ring, Phone call, ring, ring, ring...'. Brock sighed as he answered his phone, but smiled when he saw Ash's face

"Hey Ash, what's up?"

"Not much Brock, but I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure what is it?"

"I need advice for a date, I have ok?"

"Ok then Ash, the first thing you do is try to impress her with chocolates & Flowers. Then while on the date, you need try and be kind, like by paying for the things, opening the door for her, that sort of thing, but the most important detail is that: Be yourself" Brock said as he finished

"Thanks for the advice Brock." Ash said as he waved bye to him & Brock did the same as he hung up & left the house to go buy Flowers for May

**End of Chapter 5**

Tk: Well there you go people, chapter 5 is done yay .

Ash: Yeah, yeah, yeah. What happens next chapter?

Tk: That my friend is something I don't even know 'actually I do, but I'm not telling you'

May: Please Tk?

Tk: all right all right, I'll only give you hints though. Next chapter will be the big 'date' between Ash and May.

**The night of fun & love**

PS. I won't be able to update as much as I used to ok? I'm back in school, plus I'm running out of idea's ". If you could give some idea's I'll take them into consideration for my next chapter.


	6. The Big Date

Tk: Well here it is chapter 6, I really hope you guys are enjoyin' this story cause I know I am.

Ash: Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I want out of this room NOW!!! _Has drawn on the wall with a red marker saying "LET ME OUT NOW!!!!"_

May: Umm... that was a mark of insanity ', but Tk, please be truthful, how many chapters are left?  
Tk: Well, this one & maybe 1 or 2 depends ', but let's get stated on this chapter shall we? May, if you could please do the disclaimer I would greatly appreciate it '

May: Sure . Tk Macintosh doesn't own Pokemon or anything what so ever. So please sit back & enjoy the chapter

Ash is in the corner rocking back and forth whimpering in fear humming lightly trying to keep his sanity

**Chapter 6: The Big Date**

**One Step towards Love, Two Steps back**

**Ketchum Residence at 8 PM**

As Ash waited downstairs patiently in a plain dark Blue shirt, Dark Blue Jeans & his regular shoes, no hat (there's a surprise) with his hair combed & gelled. While May was upstairs blushing a lot in a pair of light blue hip huggers with a Beautifly on the side and a bright red shirt with a rose design on the front. She decided with Misty's help to let her hair down, which came down to the middle of her back.

"Misty, I'm really scared ok?" May said as she looked up after applying Lip Stick, & eyeliner with a light touch of blush

"I know you are May, but take a deep breath & relax ok?" Misty said as she rubbed her friends' shoulders softly

"All right then Misty, but I hope this goes over well." May said as she got up & left the room with Misty in front of her

"Gentlemen, I am proud to announce the arrival of Miss May Maple!!" Misty said as she pointed her arms up towards the stairs telling Ash & Max to look up at her

"Wow! May, you look really nice." Max said happily as he ran over to the stairs & watched his sister come down the stair "What do you think Ash?"

Hearing no response, Max couldn't help but laughing himself silly when he saw Ash's expression which consisted of: Ash standing on his feet, his mouth agape, drool coming out of his mouth flowing like a river, & his eyes wide open with shock of her beautiful beauty

"Umm Ash, you can stop staring now." Misty said as she waved her hand in front of his face, but seeing no response she did the one thing that she always does to get attention: A) grabbing the ear or B) Swinging the mallet or C) a combination of both, but seeing as how she was in a hurry, she did C. She grinned seeing how that brought Ash back to the land of the living "Welcome back Ash."

"Umm sorry about that ' "Ash said as he blushed a deep scarlet "You look umm, nice May" 'oh who am I kidding? She' drop dead gorgeous!'

"Thanks Ash, so are you ready?" May said as she came to the bottom step

"Yeah I am May, but oh yeah that's right here, I got these for you." Ash said as he handed May her flower which were Red & White Roses

"Oh that's sweet of you Ash, thank you" May said as she took a big sniff of them & handed them to Misty "Misty could you please put these in a vase?"

"Sure May."

"Well May, ready to go?" Ash said as he grabbed his coat & slipped it on while May nodded her head & stood by the door happily "Well let's go May."

As Ash opened the door, May walked out smiling happily, but blushing as well

**On the road to the Café**

"So Ash where are we going?" May said while smiling at him happily

"Umm...oh yeah I saw this cute little restaurant that you may like, it's called 'Eevee's Café'."

"Oh that does sound cute Ash , but I heard that you need to make a reservation for it."

"I did May, but there was only one spot left, at 8:30, which reminds me, we've got to hurry." Ash said as he started jogging towards the restaurant quickly as May tried her best keeping

**At the Eevee's Café**

"Welcome sir, I take it you have made a reservation for here?" the waiter said as he looked up at the two

"Umm.. Yes I did, under the name Ketchum. A table for two out on the patio." Ash said as he looked at the waiter

"All right then, please follow me, I'll show you to your table." The waiter said as he grabbed two menus & led the two out to their tables & set the menu's on the table & left, leaving the two alone there

"Well here you go May." Ash said as he pulled out May's chair for her which caused May to blush, but graciously took her seat & scooted up, while Ash pushed his chair in & took his seat across from her

"Thank you Ash. Now let's see what they have to eat." May said as she opened her menu & took a look through it "Ooh the steak looks good, what about you Ash?"

"I think I'll take the lobster, but that steak does look good May."

"Hmm your right the lobster does look good, but if I did get it, I'm takin' the baked Potato, what about you?"

"The Baked Potato as well."

As the happy friend talked while waiting for the waiter, the bushes were rustling & out popped a batch of blue hair, but something yellow popped out as well, revealing Pikachu & Max

"Heh, this is going to be good, more blackmail for Max." Max said while grinning while watching Ash & May through his binoculars while Pikachu shook his head

"Pi, pikachu, pika, chu, pi, chu, kachu, pikachu." Pikachu said as he leaned against a tree

"Sorry Pikachu, but I thought you would like to get something on Ash, so I brought you." Max said as he focused his attention back on May & Ash, who were eating their food grinning

"Ok, so let me get this straight, when you were 8 you accidentally made a group of Electrode explode around you?" May said in between chuckles & snickers

"Yeah. My 3rd grade class was on a field trip to Professors Oaks lab & it was going fine but Gary, being the obnoxious brat & know it all he was, pushed me into them making them explode. Got a nasty bruise & some scratches, but fine." Ash said while grinning as well

"Yeah, cause your thick head protected your head, but its' still funny Ash." May said as she poked fun at her friend

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now it's your turn, what's your most funniest story when you were younger then 10?" Ash said while grinning from ear to ear with excitement

"Umm....well it'd have to be when I was about 7. I got ready for the day & left the house, but while I was walking people were snickering & laughing at me, but thank goodness a kind woman told me to look down, and I realized that I didn't have my pants on. I was so embarrassed." May said while blushing a lot

"Wow that beats mine May, so congrats. I'll get you a special something later ok?"

"All right then Ash."

As the two continued talking & eating, they soon came up to the topic of love, which both were hoping not to say their crush on each other.

"So, Ash, if you don't mind my asking, who do you like the most?" May said hoping that he'll tell her

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours May."

"Tell me yours' first & I'll think about it."

"All right then, I like....HEY!! Wait a minute; if I tell you, then you got to tell me yours"

"Okay then, forget it, so let's just go." May said as she signaled the waiter for the check

"Fine." Ash said sadly while looking down, & paid for the check when it came & both left quietly with Max & Pikachu close behind them

As the two continued walking quietly, May following Ash. Deciding that one of them should break the silence, May spoke up

"Look Ash, I'm sorry for trying to trick you okay? It's just I was havin' some good clean fun." May said as she stopped at looked at him, which also made Ash stop as well looking at her.

"No, it's okay May, I shouldn't have snapped at you ok. I just don't like it when I get tricked, but I forgive you about it though." Ash said softly while smiling happily

"Yes thank you so much Ash." May said happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a hug

"No problem May." Ash said as he took a whiff of her lovely shampoo "May what did you use on your hair? It smell's wonderful."

"Well Misty bought me this bottle of shampoo called, "Essence of Sweet scent." May said through a giggle

"That's great May. I really like it, you should use it more." Ash said happily as he started walking again

"Uhh, Ash I do have one question for you though: where are we going next?" May said happily

"Well I thought we might go to the Local Theater for a movie." Ash said as he continued walking with May by his side

"That's great, so what movie are we going to see?" May said enthusiastically while hugging Ash's in thanks

"What ever you want May." Ash said, but yelped in pain as May hugged tighter in thanks again about to break his arm "Umm.. May I hate to be a bother, but could you let go of my arm? Your about to break it."

With that saying May instantly let go blushing softly

"Oh sorry Ash, I was to excited about it."

"It's okay May, so let's just get going ok?"

"All right then, off to the movies ."

As the two started walking again smiling, Max was scribbling down things as fast as he can while grinning while hanging upside down from the tree

"Perfect. This is to perfect. I'm gonna have so much fun." Max grinned happily, but looked up & gasped as he saw his legs slip from the branch causing him to fall on his back "Ouch, that's smarts."

As Max got up, a small chuckle is head & it's shown to be pikachu grinning

**Pallet Town Megaplex**

As Ash and May smiled and laughed while walking up to the ticket booth

"Welcome to the Pallet Town Megaplex, how may I help you?" the ticket dude said

"Can I get two ticket's to..." Ash said, as he looked at May "What would you like to see May?"

"Ohh Schpealbunks movie "Pokemon in Love"" May said with glee "I heard it's a real romance getter."

"Yeah it is & I know personally." Ash said grinning as he paid the ticket dude his money

"Really how?" May asked quizitivly 

"It's just that when I was about to participate in Kanto, I met the director and got Pikachu in the movie, but when it turned out later that Brock, Misty and me got in the movie, he cut us out of it, but Pikachu got to be in the movie at least."

"Really? That sounds cool Ash, your life must be so exciting." May said happily and stared at Ash dreamily for a second before coming back down to earth and followed Ash into the movie room & sat down next to him

**Around 10 pm that night**

As Ash and May smiled as they walked around town, Ash wondered if he should bring May to his special spot

"Hey May, you wanna go some place special? Nobody knows about it, except me, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about it?" Ash said as May's smile grew large and she nodded her head "All right then May come on."

As Ash grabbed May's hand, he pulled her into the forest, past the giant Oak tree, up a hill & then finally up a little mountain.

"Well May, where here." Ash said as he took a deep breath & looked over the edge looking at the scene

"What's so special...Oh my word, it's so pretty." May said as she looked at the scene before her, showing Pallet town's light shinning brightly & warmly at them, but it also showed a full Moon up above their heads "Ash when did you find this spot?"

"When I was about 9 I came out here and found it. I come out here every so often to think about stuff." Ash said as he leaned against the tree smiling softly

"Wow, I wish I could find a beautiful place like this in Hoenn, but I probably won't." May said sadly

"Don't worry May, I'm sure you will." Ash said as he patted her back softly "Umm, May since we're out here, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Ash, you can tell me anything."

"Well, it's just I wanted to tell you that I....."

**End Chapter 6**

Tk: Well there you go people , hope you like it. I'm sorry this is so short, but I'm tired & want to go to bed, but I will try to write more. I want to thank Blood Vampire for suggesting the idea of where to go, since, I have never gone out on a date before, & I'm totally clueless on what to do .

Ash: Lol, well dude, I'm sure you can get a date sooner or later, but until then, just wait

May: Yeah, just wait ok? I'm sure you'll get someone to take out on a date

Tk: Well people, I'm sad to say this, but I think I'll end my story next chapter. I'm really sorry though, but I would love to thank all the Advanceshippers reviewing my story . It means a whole bunch to me, but I also would like to thank everybody else who reviewed it as well . So THANKS!!!!!

**Chapter 7: Every secret revealed doesn't come easy**


	7. Every Secret Revealed doesn't come easy

Tk: Well people this is my final chapter, I am really happy that this story got a lot of reviews for it, some good, some bad, but non-the less all excellent reviews. While some of us are sad to see this story go, SOME of us are happy to see it go _looks over at Ash and May dancing happily with each other_

Ash: The story's ending, the story's ending, the story's ending

May: The Story's ending, the story's ending, the story's ending

Tk: Like I said some of are happy the story's ending, but do not fear, I shall write more stories

Ash and May: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Tk: Too bad, you two. Your gonna have to stick around some more _grins happily _Oh yeah Ash, or May, could either of you do the disclaimer?

May: Ash you do it, I did it last chapter

Ash: Fine, Tk Macintosh doesn't own Pokemon or anything in the story unless other wise stated

Chapter 7 Every secret revealed doesn't come easy 

**One Step towards Love, Two steps back **

Back with Ash and May 

As the two teens continued looking at each other, with love in one another's eye, Ash took a deep breath

"May, I just wanted to tell you that I lo..."Ash said as he started to speak, but was rudely interrupted by a crack and a large smash which was followed by a quiet 'ow'.

"Huh? Who's there?" May said as she looked behind her with fear embedded into her eyes.

"Ow, man that hurt. I've got to pick branches more carefully next time." Said a voice from the bushes in pain

"Max? Is that you?" Ash said as he started to walk towards the bushes and pulled them apart and saw Max on the ground with swirly eyes

"MAX!!!! How dare you spy on Ash and me!!" May as her anger started to flare up and pulled out her trusty mallet "Max, I'll give you till the count of three to start running for you life."

As Max looked up slowly and yelped as May got to three and slammed the hammer down in the exact spot where Max was, but there was a trail of dust in front of May showing that Max had ran for his life screaming like a little girl (no offense to any woman, but that scene seems funny in my head ')

"Ooohh, that Max! I'm gonna get him for this, but Ash, I'm really sorry about what Max did. Now what were you trying to tell me earlier?" May said as she looked at Ash again, her eyes going from scary to sincere.

"It's nothing May. Forget it, let's just go back ok?" Ash said as he sighed and looked into sky thinking 'Man, I was so close!'

"All right then Ash. I'm still gonna have to figure out a way to get Max back for what he did." May said as she clenched her fists angrily, but took a deep breath and relaxed, then smiled at Ash happily

**Leaving the Scene**

As the two started walking back to Ash's house, May and Ash talked about how they were going to get Max back. Soon the two arrived at Ash's house smiling happily and grinning, but they didn't come up with any plots to get Max back.

"May, Ash, I just wanted to apologize for what I did. I know it was wrong and I'm really sorry, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you let me know ok?" Max said to them after Ash and May walked in.

"It's okay Max. I'm kind of mad at you right now, but next time, please don't follow me." May said as she smiled and ruffled up Max's hair a bit which got her a hug from Max happily.

"Yeah it's okay Max, but promise me that you won't do it again." Ash said as he smiled at the younger boy, who nodded back happily

"Thanks again you guys. I think I'm gonna head up to bed ok?" Max said as he rubbed his eyes sleepily

"All right then Max, have a nice sleep." Ash and May said as Max turned around and started back up the stairs tiredly.

As the two teens took a seat on the couch, May yawned tiredly as well.

"May, you look tired, why don't you head to bed and get some sleep." Ash said as he looked at May

"No, no. I'm fine, it's just been a long night, that's all." May said as laid her head on Ash's shoulder making the young teen blush, but May didn't seem to notice at all

"Wanna watch TV, May?" Ash asked the young girl whose head was on his shoulder

"Sure. Anything you want Ash."

"Thanks May."

"No problem"

"Hey, how about this show?"

"Ohh, the world funniest Tornado's (1)"

"I heard this show's really funny. It's about watching funny things that happen to people during a tornado." Ash said grinning as he watched the show and chuckled lightly

**TV: **_Tornado sound **BOING** _**OH! My groin!!**

"Haha, this show is so funny." May as she chuckled happily and smiled as she took a deep inhale of breath getting a good dose of what Ash smelled like? "Ash, you smell good you know."

"Thanks May. I got some new cologne today. It's called "Muscular Reminisce"." Ash said as he continued watching the show grinning like a fool

**TV: **_Tornado sound again **BOING **_**OH! My groin!! ......Again!**

As Ash laughed quietly so he didn't wake any one up, but looked down at May and saw her fast asleep, her head on his shoulder. Ash couldn't help but smile at how cute she was when she was asleep.

"Sleep tight May. Sweet dreams." Ash said as he picked May up in his arms and carried her up stairs to hers and Misty's room and laid May on her bed. As Ash tucked May in, he smiled feeling brave, he leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly.

As Ash left the room, May grinned as she opened one eye smiling happily.

"Yes, I can't believe it." May said as she turned onto her side and looked out the window happily, but soon she feel asleep with a big smile on her face

**The next morning**

As Ash got up from his sleep, he did his usual routine of shower, change, teeth and then head down stairs to breakfast.

"Hey Ash, how'd the date go?" Misty said as she grinned at Ash making him go red in the face and gaining a pissed look on his face.

"It wasn't a date Misty!!" Ash said angrily as he got out a box of Alien Blasted Fruit Loops™ (not mine) and made himself a bowl "It was just a night out on the town between friends."

"Yeah, but it sounds like a date to me, Ashy-boy." Misty said as she got up and put her bowl away and went up stairs to do her routine as well

As Ash continued eating, May got up from her sleep as well with a huge smile on her face.

"Hmmm, that was really good (), I haven't slept like that in a long time." May said as she stretched to get her joints working. As May continued to stretch out her limbs, she giggled as she remembered how she got into bed last night and got a small blush on her face as she went into the bathroom and showered, changed, brushed her teeth and Hair, then got dressed in her normal attire and went down stairs smiling happily, but she giggled happily as she saw Ash eating his breakfast, but this happened to catch Ash's attention

"Huh? Hey May, sleep well?" Ash said as he put his spoon into his bowl letting the 'O' shaped cereal float around his spoon

"Yeah, I did Ash and thanks for putting me into bed last night." May said as she winked at him and got a bowl herself and made her self a bowl of cereal as well

"No problem May, I'm glad you slept well." Ash said as he finished and put his bowl away and went into the living room to watch TV.

Soon May joined him and sat next to him watching "When Cute Pokemon go deadly"

"Ash, what's this show all about anyway?" May said as she saw a Skitty on the Television smiling cutely

"It's about when they find really cute pokemon, but get the shock of their life when they see it act evil." Ash said as he chuckled when the Skitty's teeth were bared showing razor sharp teeth and rips a throw pillow apart scaring the crewmen and making one of them wet his pants

"Oh, well this show seems weird, but also funny, but Ash I do have one question for you though, what were you going to tell me hmm?" May said as she grinned at Ash

"Umm... well May, like I said last night, it's nothing." Ash said as he looked out the window trying to avoid the subject, but tried changing it instead "Nice weather outside huh May?"

"Ash Ketchum, don't you dare try to change the subject, but if that's how you want to play, then I can play just the same way. I have...my own methods to make you talk." May said as she grinned evilly and walked over to Ash and sat on his lap "So Mr. Ketchum, I'll give you one last chance to tell me what you were trying to tell me or I'll have to resort to the...heavy artillery."

As Ash looked on in fright he shook his head which made May grin evilly and she raised her hands and...

As we see a flock of pidgey outside, we see them fly off as a large scream was heard coming from the Ketchum residence, sounding like an "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

**With Misty**

As Misty brushed her hair with her yellow hairbrush, she couldn't help but smile as Tracey slowly entered her thoughts making her blush a deep red, but gasped and dropped her hairbrush when she heard the loud scream coming from down stairs.

"What's that? Sounds like someone's in trouble." Misty said as she got up from her chair and ran down the stairs, but she couldn't help, but chuckle when she saw the scene:

She saw May on top of Ash tickling him like no tomorrow while Ash was laughing his head off and tears falling down his face

"Tell me now Ash, TELL ME!!"

"NO _laugh _it's nothing _laughs harder_." Ash said as he rolled back and forth while May tickled the life out of him

"Ok then, if it's nothing, then I'll continue to tickle you then" May said as she continued to tickle torture him

"All right _laughs _I'll tell you _laughs really hard _I'll tell you if you please _likes like no tomorrow _stop" Ash said as the tears flew out like a water fountain spraying a kid in the face

"Good, now start talking." May said as she stopped and took a seat on the couch while grinning like a headless hyena

"Good job May, I wouldn't have thought of that to try and get something from him." Misty said as she shook her head and went back up stairs to finish brushing her hair

"Thanks Misty!" May said as she yelled up the stairs, "Now Mr. Ketchum what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well it's just that I wanted to tell you that I..." Ash stared to say, but finished his saying by mumbling

"What was that Ash?" May said as she leaned forward to try and hear him, but was caught with a kiss instead on her lips

As May opened her eyes in shock, but smiled as she relaxed into the kiss and kissed him back tasting his sweet lips happily

'Hmm they taste like sugar. And I like sugar' May thought happily

'Wow, this is really good, I'd never thought that I'd be kissing May Maple, the girl of my dreams and my one love.' Ash thought as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss while May did the same to him.

Soon the couple broke the kiss and Ash pulled her into a hug holding her close

"May, I said that I love you, with all my heart and I always will." Ash said as he softly kissed her cheek

"Ohh Ash, I love you too. I always loved you ever since the hospital. I want to be with you forever." May said as she hugged her newly acquired boyfriend

"Thanks May, me too." Ash said as he picked his girlfriend up in his arms and twirled her around making her giggle

As Misty looked on from the top of the stairs, she smiled down at the happy couple thinking 'Ash, May, I truly wish both of you eternal happiness, but now I have to go deal with someone who loves me'

**Professor Oak's Lab**

As Misty walked up the stairs quietly looking nervous, but soon came to the door and knocked on it, as she waited for the door to open, it opened. As she looked at the person at the door, it was Tracey.

"Hey Tracey." Misty said sheepishly

"Hey Misty, want to come in?" Tracey said as he stepped aside letting Misty "Did you come here to get your pokemon checked up?"

"Umm...actually no I didn't Tracey, I came here to talk to you." Misty said as her face went deep red

"Ok then. What did you want to talk about?" Tracey said as he took a sit on the couch across from the one Misty took a seat on

"It's about what you said to me a few nights ago." Misty said as she looked away blushing a deep scarlet

"Ohh...I guess you don't like me then huh?" Tracey said as he looked down sadly

"No, no! It's not that Tracey; it's quite the opposite. I really like you Tracey." Misty said as she looked down her face going redder then a sunburn on a Zebra's back

"You do Misty?" Tracey said as he looked up at Misty, who slowly nodded her head.

As Tracey smiled her got up and walked over to her. Tilting her head up, he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly making open her eyes in shock, but after a few seconds she relaxed and kissed back happily while slowly wrapping her arms around his waist

Soon the two broke apart smiling and breathing deeply

"Wow Misty, you're a really good kisser." Tracey said as he took a seat next to Misty

"Really Tracey? Thank you." Misty said as she laid her head on Tracy's shoulder

"Your Welcome Misty, but I can't help but wonder one thing."

"What is it?"

"I saw that Ash and May liked each other, so I'm wondering should we try to get them together?"

"No, don't Tracey. They got together this morning, I saw the whole thing." Misty said as she took her hand into Tracey's and closed her eyes

"Hmm, cool." Tracey said as he closed his eyes and dozed off as well

**Back with Ash and May**

"Ash?"

"Yeah May?"

"I was wondering something."

"What is it May?"

"Well what would your mother think?"

"I would think that my son found the perfect girl for him and he should feel really proud and I'm really happy for him." Said a voice from the doorway, which happened to be Mrs. Ketchum herself smiling happily

"Really mom?" Ash said as he looked at his mother. She nodded her head happily at him "Thanks Mom, you're the best."

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum." May said as she scooted closer to Ash happily and kisses his lips lightly and happily.

**End Chapter 7 and Story**

(1) This was taken off from a flash player movie that I really liked called: "The Decline of Video Gaming 2" It's really funny . If you want to watch it, head on over to and look for it on the right side

Tk: Well that's my story people , I hope you all enjoyed it like I did

Ash: _holding May close, kissing her lips lightly while May was kissing him back_

Tk: Looks like those two had a happy ending now for the people who reviewed my story that wanted this coupling:

**Chapter 1**

Ice-Phoenix-Chan

Flute Player

**Chapter 2**

Ice-Phoenix-Chan

Winona

Pooman

**Chapter 3**

Ice-Phoenix-Chan

Kon Hoshi

WolfGirlSammie

**Chapter 4**

Ice-Phoenix-Chan

Mini-CutiePie

Blood Vampire

Minerva

MagicianFairy

**Chapter 5**

Ice-Phoenix-Chan

Blood Vampire

Kon Hoshi

**Chapter 6**

Ice-Phoenix-Chan

A big thank you to all who reviewed, especially Ice-Phoenix-Chan who was the biggest fan of my story, I'm glad you enjoyed my story. Please keep writing those AAMayL stories (those who like the pairing anyway) it's really hard to find one, so please: KEEP WRITING THEM!!!


End file.
